


Told You So

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst and Humor, Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hindsight is a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> For **mcsheplets** #58 Hindsight

Hindsight was a bitch, and hearing _I told you so_ from McKay one more time was going to send him ballistic. Maybe he should have heeded the warning and not touched that Ancient doohickey but, damnit, it had looked so inviting. He swore he had heard the thing calling to him, wheedling and begging to be touched--just like McKay on those times they managed to slip away somewhere private before Keller made her claim on her man.

He swore again as he looked in the shaving mirror he had demanded off a nurse.

"I'm sure it will grow back, Colonel."

But John wasn't in the mood for condolences and platitudes from a nervous Keller--or anyone else--and he was certainly not in the mood for McKay's sniggering. He felt an urge to be really mean and childish, but it was his hair. HIS HAIR! The stripe of NO HAIR from forehead to the back of his neck looked too ridiculous for words, and he knew he had only two options--a wig, or shaving off the rest--because he was damned if he was going to walk around Atlantis with the two-inch wide center parting from Hell.

"Anyway, Colonel. I think we can safely say that the device in question was a personal grooming tool," Doctor Westway stated.

"Really? And what gave that away?" John asked too sweetly with eyes narrowed and teeth bared; he turned and glared in the other direction. "Shut up, McKay," John gritted out as Rodney started sniggering again.

Hours later, John sank back on his pitifully small bed and stared up at the ceiling. He felt the pressure of another body long before the mattress shifted from the additional weight and sighed heavily, glancing sideways. Rodney was lying on the bed and leaning up on one elbow, with his free hand hovering over John's freshly shorn scalp. Strangely, he didn't look so gleeful anymore.

"I miss it already," Rodney stated mournfully, finally running his fingers over weirdly sensitive and naked flesh. "Do you think it will grow back? Just when my uncle lost his hair in a freak--" John glared pointedly at him. "Yes. Yes. Shutting up now." His fingers continued their journey. "Jennifer has nice hair." John gritted his teeth because the last thing he wanted to hear about was Keller's luscious blond tresses. "But it never felt the same as yours. I always thought I liked blonds but...I missed..." His voice trailed off as the fingers ghosted along John's stubbled jaw, across his lips. "I thought maybe it was just the hair but...But now it's gone and I still miss..."

As this day was already going to go down in the John Sheppard top ten of Worst. Day. Ever. One more crappy moment like a punch in the face wasn't going to make much difference, so he pulled Rodney down and kissed him, letting his lips relive the memory of lost kisses, letting the scent and taste of this man fill his senses again. But instead of pulling away, Rodney pressed in deeper, whining in that familiar needy way that John had almost forgotten. Rodney pulled back in shock, blue eyes wide and dazed.

"Oh God, this is so wrong."

"No," John growled. "No it isn't." And he pulled him down into another kiss that had John's whole body aching with a need to have Rodney writhing wantonly beneath him. Rolling on top, he arched his back, forcing groin against groin and feeling the answering hardness of Rodney's erection against him. Maybe it was lust, or rutting, or simple desperation but neither of them was fighting it, neither of them was trying to push the other away, grabbing instead, fingers gripping like claws sunk into flesh until John heard that soft, keening wail that heralded Rodney's climax and triggered his own.

Damp and sticky inside their clothing, they clung onto each other with Rodney's harsh panting slowing into soft warm breaths against John's throat.

"I'm not going to marry Jennifer." He burrowed deeper into John's neck. "She isn't what I need."

John smiled softly. Yeah, hindsight was a bitch, and John wondered how Rodney would react if he said _I told you so._

END


End file.
